w00t! That was random!
by XSora-ChanX
Summary: What kind of random adventures do the trio REALLY have? Well, find out here! [My first HP fic, I'm proud!]
1. Dance dance is the way they'd love me!

**Autohr's note: Yo! I'm the new Harry Potter fic writer in town. Don't bother to look through my stories to find another Harry Potter one, there isn't one. It's all Fruits Basket because the Sohmas shall rule the world. Anyway, this is incredably random, andplease continue!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't Natsuki Takaya as I've said before, and I ain't JK Rowling, either. I only own Micah, my insane character.**

**Warnings: OOCness-icity, Language, Crossdressing later on**

**---**

"Dance dance is the WAY they love, dance dance is the way they'd love me if they knew, OH, how misery loves ME-E-E-E-E-E-e." Micah sang, spinning in a circle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a cirlce, watching the 16-year-old 7th-year sing and dance.  
"Micah, you should be studying for the test that we have tommrow in Potions." Hermione said sternly.  
"Aww!" Micah said. "Potions is boring!" She may have been a seventh-year, but she acter like a first. It didn't help that she looked like a fourth, either. "Anyway, THEY aren't studying and you aren't getting on to THEM!" she said, pointing at Harry and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Well, YOU are the one that is making an "A" in Potions!"  
"They aren't doing so hot, either!" Micah yelled. People were starting to stare. Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation.  
"I'm going to the library." she said, leaving. Micah plopped down into her seat next to Harry.  
"What's up with her?" Micah said.  
"I don't know." the boys said.  
"Anyway, I have another song in my head..." Micah said, then she sang, "And I say, heeeeeey Do you kiss on the first date? Heeeeeey Do you kiss on the first date? 'Cause I do, 'cause I do, 'cause I do, 'cause I do..." Ron smirked.  
"Does she, Harry?" he asked.  
"Shut up!" Micah said, leaning across Harry to hit Ron over the head. Ron rubbed his head.  
"Damn, you hit hard, woman!" he said. Micah gasped.  
"Is...it..."Micah started. "SENSELESS SWEARING TIME! DAMN!"  
"What the hell!" Harry added randomly because he felt like it.  
"Hoot!" Pidwigeon and Hedwig hooted. Ron stood up and streched.  
"Hey, we're alone!" he said. "She's an extrodinary girl..."he sang.  
"Huh? NO! I'M NOT SAFE!" Micah said, running up the stairs.  
"What the..." the boys said. Then Hermione stalked through, and up to the dorms. Harry then went into his and Ron sat alone.  
"LONLEYYYYYYY, I AM SO LONLEYYYYYY, I HAVE NO BODY, TO CALL MY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN..." he sang. Down on the dungeons, the Slytherins looked up to the celing.  
"What the..."they said.  
ZE END  
"Dance dance is the WAY they love, dance dance is the way they'd love me if they knew, OH, how misery loves ME-E-E-E-E-E-e." Micah sang, spinning in a circle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a cirlce, watching the 16-year-old 7th-year sing and dance.  
"Micah, you should be studying for the test that we have tommrow in Potions." Hermione said sternly.  
"Aww!" Micah said. "Potions is boring!" She may have been a 7th-year, but she acter like a 1rst. It didn't help that she looked like a 4th, either. Her dark blue hair was cropped short and she wore a clip with a cat on it, a red hat that looked like it had cat-ears on it, a dark red t-shirt that said "Safe-exit" over a gold and yellow-striped long-sleeved shirt, a dark red skirt with a gold safty pin on it, pink and white fingerless gloves, tall socks to her thighs, and black hiking shoes. "Anyway, THEY aren't studying and you aren't getting on to THEM!" she said, pointing at Harry and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Well, YOU are the one that is making an "A" in Potions!"(RECAP: and A is Acceptable)  
"They aren't doing so hot, either!" Micah yelled. People were starting to stare. Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation.  
"I'm going to the library." she said, leaving. Micah plopped down into her seat next to Harry.  
"What's up with her?" Micah said.  
"I don't know." the boys said.  
"Anyway, I have another song in my head..." Micah said, then she sang, "And I say, heeeeeey Do you kiss on the first date? Heeeeeey Do you kiss on the first date? 'Cause I do, 'cause I do, 'cause I do, 'cause I do..."(this song just came on -) Ron smirked.  
"Does she, Harry?" he asked.  
"Shut up!" Micah said, leaning across Harry to hit Ron over the head. Ron rubbed his head.  
"Damn, you hit hard, woman!" he said. Micah gasped.  
"Is...it..."Micah started. "SENSELESS SWEARING TIME! DAMN!"  
"What the hell!" Harry added randomly because he felt like it.  
"Hoot!" Pidwigeon(I spelled this withoput looking up how, that's sad.) and Hedwig hooted. Ron stood up and streched.  
"Hey, we're alone!" he said. "She's an extrodinary girl..."he sang.  
"Huh? NO! I'M NOT SAFE!" Micah said, running up the stairs.  
"What the..." the boys said. Then Hermione stalked through, and up to the dorms. Harry then went into his and Ron sat alone.  
"LONLEYYYYYYY, I AM SO LONLEYYYYYY, I HAVE NO BODY, TO CALL MY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN..." he sang. Down on the dungeons, the Slytherins looked up to the celing.  
"What the..."they said.  
ZE END


	2. Malfoy is our queen!

**Autohr's note: I've written up to part three, and the third one is my favorite. Or is that this one? I don't know, but they're better than the first! Yay!**

**---**

"Yo yo yo homie-g-dogs!" Ron said to Harry, Hermione and Micah. "I'm a gangsta, it's my berfday! We gonna paaty like it's my berfday!"  
"What the hell? HURRY! THE ANTI-DRUNK SPELL! WHAT IS IT!" Micah yelled, totally freaking out.  
"You hatin' on me just cuz I'm black." he replied flatly.  
"You're not black, Ron." Hermione said, turning a page in "The Extremly Long and Boring Book that No One is Ever Going to Read".  
"Yeah I am, foo!" he said.  
"Yeah, he thinks he's a balla." Harry said.  
"Holla!" Ron replied.  
"Holla back." Harry rolled his purtyful green eyes.  
"He ain't no holla back girl! He ain't no holla back girl!" Micah sang.  
"You all are acting very idiotic and--" Hermione started.  
"This shit's bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Micah sang, dancing in a very odd way.  
"Hey!" Harry said. "All you have to do is add an '-ing'to a word to sound smart! Carpet, avrage, CarpetING, smart! That rocks!"  
"B-A-N-A-N-A-S! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WAY AT, WAY AT, WAY AT, WAY AT, THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO, THERE YOU GO, PEANUT BUTTER JEEEEEEEEELLY!" Micah sang. Hermione left, jumping out the window. Just kidding. She went to the library to make out with Draco. Then Dumbeldore, revived from the dead, walked in.  
"Bitch you did NOT just call me Santa" he said, pointing at a first year. Then he went back to his dead-y grave-y type thing. Heh. Gravy. I like gravy.  
"Hey, were's that hatin' chick?" Ron said.  
"Hermione? She's in the library with Draco. Draco Malfoy, the boy your parents warned you about." Micah said.  
"YOUR MOM!" Harry yelled.  
"Your mom looks like Voldermort! Haha ohhhh burn!" Micah said, pointing at Ron.  
"That's not nice." He said, tearing up.  
"Wutchoo talkin' bout Weasly?" A couple of boys from the corner said. Then a couple of first years walked up to the three.  
"Umm, like, OHMYAKITO, are you, like, Harry Potter?" they asked.  
Harry showed his scar. "Check it... Harry frickin Potter."  
Then Hermione walked back in.  
"Everyone sit down and shut the goddamn hell up!" she announced to the common room. They all sat in their chairs and sat quiet for a moment then they began to sing.  
"Malfoy is our queen, Malfoy is our queen, we must confess he wears a dress, Malfoy is our queen,  
Draco Malfoy is quite obscene, Malfoy's friends call him Christine, that is why all we scream, Malfoy is our queen, Malfoy looks his best in a pretty, frily dress, I swear this song is not a jest, Malfoy is our queeeeeen!" They sang.  
"Voldermort stole my ipod, oh hell no." Harry said.  
DOWN IN THE DUNGONS...  
"How do they know?" Malfoy asked, tears running down his purty face.  
ZE END!


	3. I will not lick Trevor the toad

**Autohr's note: I haven't written any more that this, so, yeah. I'm updating like crazy! Yay! Holy Haru, time to start the show! And just so you know in case you don't read-slash-watch Fruits Basket,"Oh my Akito" is a Fruits Basket thing and so is Holy haru! Heh. I'm special. I shall do the retarded cheer! It's something you have to see but it's not funny if you read it. And the "The gangsta life is a life for me" rap is sonething I learned from my friend. It's a joke. A JOKE. She's not a gangsta.**

**---**

"So know what did we learn?" Hermione said, looking down at Micah.  
"Seamus Finnegan is not 'after me Lucky Charms'." Micah said, looking down at her awesome highlighter-green high-tops made out of the stuff covering tennis balls whichte authoressactually saw at the mall andSHE WANTS!  
"And?" Hermione said.  
"And Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar."  
"And?"  
"And I will not lick Trevor."  
"..."  
"I am not allowed to run into the Great Hall screaming 'Theres a giant asteroid headed for earth!', as it causes riots."  
"Wait.."  
"And I am not allowed to wear death eater robes to dinner and shout 'Long live Lord Voldemort!' because I think its funny."  
"Micah?"  
"And I am not allowed to sneak into Professor Snape's private chambers to watch him sing 'I Will Survive' in the mirror, as it is disturbing."  
"Micah!"  
"And 'Springtime for Voldemort' is not an acceptable suggestion for the class play."  
"MICAH!"  
"And--what?"  
"That's enough!" Hermione said, stairing at the girl. "Why did you do all of this?" Micah shrugged as the boys walked in.  
"A gangsta life is a life for me I dropped outta school when I was three cuz the teachers were playa hatin on me so the gangsta life is a life for me!" Ron rapped as Harry licked Trevor.  
"It dosn't get you high." Micah said. "Already tried."  
"Damn." Harry said.  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
"Yes, I know..."  
"Good, for I think--"  
"I am not allowed to attempt to breed a liger."  
"..."  
"And 'I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name' is not a challenge."  
"Harry?"  
"And The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball."  
"Harry!"  
"And I do not weigh the same as a duck."  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled.  
"Yeah?"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
"What goes on in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom." Ron said in Micah's ear. She laughed.  
"I heared that, Ron Weasly!" Hermione yelled.  
WITH THE SLYTHERINS--  
"Damn, they are LOUD!" Draco said.  
ZEEEE EEEEND!


End file.
